


Инопланетяне существуют

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Мокона и компания вот уже неделю как гоняются во времени за кем-то, у кого очередное перышко Сакуры.





	Инопланетяне существуют

— Пап, пап, — топот маленьких ног по коридору заставил Эмета оторваться от синтеза, неудачного кстати, и потянуться в кресле, разминая затекшую спину.

Эмет бился над этим неудачным экспериментом с тех пор, как они месяц назад смогли перенестись во времена ни много ни мало, а второй расы планеты — атлантов, и вернуться оттуда не только целыми и невредимыми, но и с некоторым багажом знаний.

Технологии атлантов поразили ученого. Телепорты, позволяющие переместиться в любую точку планеты за считанные мгновения, медицинские достижения, позволяющие восстановить тело из одной клетки и вернуть в оное отлетевшую на перерождение душу, и еще очень много другого, до чего современной, послеатлантской цивилизации еще предстояло только дойти.

— И чего вам, сорванцы? Знаете ведь, ваш папа занят весьма важным экспериментом, — притворно нахмурился мужчина, смотря на вбежавших в лабораторию сынишек.

— Знаем, но… — Жюль замялся, чуть понурился, однако, просияв через секунду, пихнул от всей души брата в бок.

— Ай, ты чего дерешься?! — возмутился Верн, потирая пострадавшую часть тела. — Ты его нашел, ты и говори! Я причем?!

— Так, а ну не драться, малышня! Ученый, распускающий кулаки не к месту, не ученый, а пародия на него, — приструнил Эмет отпрысков. — Сейчас, успокоившись, собравшись с мыслями, объясните папе, что вы нашли такого, что, по вашему мнению, способно составить достойную конкуренцию важным папиным делам?

В прошлый раз, если память не изменяла мужчине, это был детеныш саблезубого тигра. Верн подумал, что Энштейну скучно одному, и решил найти ему пару. Почему это должен был быть именно древний хищник, малыш объяснить не смог. Избавиться от животинки удалось с трудом. Сынишка очень уж хотел себе ручного монстра, как в мультике. И никакие доводы, что это изменит ход истории, не могли его переубедить. Пришлось использовать последний аргумент: ремнем по заднице. Зверь был возвращен на место, сын дулся еще неделю, ход истории вроде бы не изменился. И вот опять что-то нашлось.

— Вот, смотри, пап, — и под нос Эмету резко было подсунуто… нечто. Нечто легкое, переливающееся красками как мазутная лужа и приятно пахнущее клубничным пирогом. — Правда, красивое?! Мы хотим его маме подарить! Мама давно таких подарков не получала. Ей будет приятно, мы уверены!

Мужчина моргнул пару раз, а потом сообразил откатить свое кресло назад, давая тем самым себе обзор для рассмотрения… пера.

Перед его носом в вытянутых руках Жюля легонько колыхалось длинное беловато-розовое перо в странных красных узорах. Перо переливалось красками в солнечных лучах и… фонило странной силой, от которой у Эмета пересыхало в горле.

— Это… это что? — с трудом смог просипеть мужчина. Перо не принадлежало ни одной известной ученому птице, даже у архиоптериксов такого не было. И перо рождало в нем странное желание схватить оное и куда-нибудь спрятать, извлекая только для каких-нибудь невероятно опасных экспериментов. Сила, что источало перо, манила, обещала исполнение всех задумок, на которые ранее не хватало ресурсов. Достаточно просто поместить перо в колбу и… 

И это было неправильным. Такая реакция на перо, пусть и необычное, была ненормальной для такого умудренного ученого, как Эмет Браун. Нет, исследователь признавал, что не идеален, учитывая те ошибки, что умудрился наделать, создав машину времени, но он никогда не терял здравомыслия из-за чего-то необычного. А тут: лихорадочные идеи, сухость во рту, нервная дрожь в руках, маниакальное желание обладать находкой сынишек. И не после изучения необычного пера, определения его состава, допустимых норм радиоактивности и прочего, а словно он первобытный человек, что увидел красивый цветок и сунулся к нему, не соображая, что это пламя. Эмет до истерики хотел сейчас вырвать перышко из детских рук и… и именно это его и останавливало от подобного поступка. Эмет Браун не ведет себя как истеричная блондинка на распродаже косметики, его действиями руководит логика. А логики в желании обладать неизвестным науке ни современности, ни будущего объектом, имеющим форму пера, не было ни на грамм.

— Паап, ну чего ты так уставился на перышко, словно на урановый стержень с защитой от радиации высшего уровня? — шмыгнули носом дети и заголосили в унисон: — Это же простое перышко! Ты нам сам говорил, что перья особой ценности для всей науки, исключая такие подразделы как биология, орнитология и археология не представляют. А сейчас смотришь, страшно выпучив глаза! Пап, ну скажи хоть что-нибудь! Тебе понравилась наша находка? Не понравилась? И почему? Ты себе тоже хочешь такое перышко? Это просто мы маме подарим, не сердись, но маме оно пойдет больше, чем тебе. Паап… 

— Раз, раз, — Эмет вышел из молчаливого ступора, схватил со стола диктофон и начал говорить: «Двадцатое августа, календарный год поезда 1987, календарный год обитателей 1995, календарный год за бортом поезда времени 1256. Сегодня моими сыновьями, Жюлем и Верном Браунами, было обнаружено перо. Перо не принадлежит ни одному из видов птичьих, имеет странную форму и ненормальную расцветку. Ничего против розового пигмента не имею, но красные узоры на поверхности вызывают большие сомнения в том, что перо не искусственное. Перо в лучах солнечного света переливается всеми цветами радуги и, на мое удивление, источает странную энергию. Что за энергия, я не разобрался, да и, если начистоту, не желаю и разбираться. Эта вещь опасна. Она, несмотря на свой вполне безобидный внешний вид, способна оказывать сильное психосоматическое влияние на человеческий рассудок. Под влиянием энергии, исходящей от объекта, я стал испытывать несвойственные мне, как здравому ученому, порывы. Появилось маниакальное желание обладания неизвестным мне объектом, начались проблемы с адекватной оценкой собственных возможностей. Может показаться, что я преувеличиваю и подобные состояния свойственны всем ученым при встрече с неизведанным, но... Но подобная маниакальная одержимость возникла у меня с первого мгновения, как я детально разглядел перо. Перо неизвестного мне существа, возможно, даже не с нашей планеты, не изученное и не признанное безопасным. Такая реакция на подобный объект, да еще и возникшая вот так вот на пустом месте, аномальна, пагубна и абсолютно мне не свойственна. Хм…»

Эмет отвлекся от надиктовки и внимательно осмотрел перепуганных его поведением сынишек.

— Скажите, дети, что вы чувствуете, глядя на это перо? — спросил Эмет у малышей.

— Что чувствуем? — Жюль и Верн переглянулись. Близнецы были конечно рады, что папа вышел из ступора и даже перестал диктовать научному диктофону какую-то, на взгляд мальчиков, бессмыслицу, но к чему этот вопрос? Это просто красивое перо, которое Верн увидел застрявшим в кустах. Перо ярко переливалось в лучах солнечного света, и мальчики сразу же подумали о маме и о том, как нарядно это перышко будет смотреться на ее шляпке к кремовому платью, что мама недавно купила. — Ну, оно красивое. На солнышке блестит. Мы его маме подарить хотим, оно подойдет к ее новой шляпке. Той, кремовой, что мама вместе с платьем на прием к королеве купила.

— И все? — недоверчиво переспросил Эмет у детей.

Близнецы закивали.

— Хм, — ученый вновь включил диктофон: «Странно, но подобная реакция на объект «Перо» наблюдается только у меня. Сыновья, нашедшие перо, просто отмечают его необычную расцветку и форму. Считают оное красивым и вполне пригодным для подарка своей матери и моей супруге Кларе. Никакой энергии, исходящей от пера они, меж тем, кажется, даже не ощущают. Из чего можно сделать несколько выводов, правдивость которых, впрочем, подтвердить я все же никак не могу. Первый: перо создано, дабы влиять на ученый, развитый ум, от этого только один я из присутствующих в комнате, включая нашу собаку Энштейна, ощущаю энергию. Из-за чего можно считать, что это перо — ничто иное как правительственный эксперимент, созданный для подавления воли ученых с последующим над ними контролем. Но сыновья нашли его на улице, а календарный год за пределами поезда — 1256. У землян еще даже приблизительно нет технологий для создания чего-то подобного. Из чего следует вывод второй. Не только путешествия во времени возможны, но так же, судя по всему, существуют и внеземные цивилизации. И, вероятнее всего, именно с оставленными ими технологическим изобретением мы сегодня и столкнулись. Выходит, что внеземные цивилизации посещали нашу планету ранее, до развития у человечества технологического прогресса. И вполне вероятно, что некоторые прогрессивные идеи человечество приобрело именно вследствие подобных посещений представителями иных миров нашего. Тогда, вероятно, это перо сотворено инопланетным разумом ради развития у человечества необходимых научных достижений, для скорейшего вливания землян в содружество различных планет и цивилизаций. Но мои иномирные коллеги не рассчитали с мощностью своего изобретения или же не провели доскональное исследование, какой мощности влияние окажет психо-волна на человеческий мозг. Маниакальная одержимость желанием обладать объектом не подходит для того, чтобы ученые могли развивать прогресс своего мира, ибо будут слишком заняты сокрытием объекта от посторонних. Или же напротив, провели. Тогда…»

— Папа снова за свое, — удрученно вздохнул Жюль, наблюдая за диктующим ученым.

— Ага, — согласился с братом Верн, — ничего не объяснил, назвал наше перышко опасным и в то же время нужным, согнулся в три погибели и вновь обнялся со своим диктофоном. А нам так ничего и не сказал!

— Мальчики, вот вы где, — в вагон, оборудованный под лабораторию, вошла Клара Браун, в девичестве Клейтон. — Пора обедать, а вы все в обнимку с ретортами сидите. Я недовольна подобным пренебрежением к распорядку дня.

— Мама, мамочка, — близнецы кинулись к женщине, едва не сбив ту с ног, — смотри какое у нас перо!

— Невероятно, — Клара в восхищении уставилась на перо в детских руках, — оно такое красивое! Где вы нашли его, мальчики, а главное, чье же оно? Я бы очень хотела взглянуть на птицу, которой принадлежало такое перышко.

— Нашли в кустах, к юго-западу от поезда, — затараторили близнецы, радуясь, что матушка не восприняла свой будущий подарок так же, как отец. — Оно так красиво переливалось на солнце, что мы не могли его не взять. Птицу не видели, тоже бы посмотреть на нее хотели. И это наш тебе подарок!

— Что? — Клара удивилась.

— Эй, — Эмет отвлекся от надиктовки, — это перо — творение внеземной цивилизации, вероятно враждебной нам и… 

— Подарок мне от вас, мои милые? — Клара не обратила на слова мужа никакого внимания. Он почти все, что они видели и встречали, прыгая во времени, считал потенциально опасным. Но сам ведь не мог успокоиться и осесть где-то в одном временном отрезке.

— Да, мам, — дети протянули матери перо, — оно будет чудесно смотреться на твоей новой шляпке. Той, с кремовым платьем, в котором ты к королеве пойдешь через неделю в 19 веке.

— Вы так думаете? — Клара осторожно взяла из детских пальчиков свой подарок. Перо, на удивление Клары, было очень легким, теплым и, самое странное, вкусно пахло клубничным пирогом. Или это у нее от жизни с немного сумасшедшим ученым тоже восприятие нарушилось? — Эмет, а ты что скажешь?

— Повторяю, это перо… — начал было говорить ученый, но осекся. Перо в руках его супруги не выглядело опасным внеземным объектом, но неожиданно придавало Кларе какую-то необычайную красоту хрупкости и воздушности. Делало в глазах Эмета неземной.

Диктофон был отложен в сторону.

— Оно великолепно подчеркивает все твои достоинства, дорогая. Я согласен с мальчиками, это идеальное дополнение к тому кремовому туалету, что ты приобрела.

***

— А ну иди сюда, пончик ушастый! — ревел Курогане, изо всех сил пытаясь поймать шустро уворачивающуюся от его рук Мокону. — Сколько нам еще по твоей милости терпеть это издевательство?!

— Куро-чан, а причем тут Моконочка, — протянул Фай, меж тем предусмотрительно убирая свои ноги с траектории догонялок парочки. — Она-то как раз и не виновата.

— Да неужели?! — признавать Курогане ничего не собирался. — То есть, не из-за ее сбоящего чутья мы вынуждены прыгать во времени этого чертового мирка. Барахлит у нее, а отдуваться нам!

— Ничего оно не барахлит! — возмутилась Мокона. — Не моя вина, что перо прыгает между прошлым и вероятным будущим этого мира. Не я же его перемещаю!

— Но кто?! — от рыка мечника с близлежащих деревьев облетела листва.

— А вот это нам и предстоит выяснить, — вклинился в перепалку вышедший из кустов с охапкой валежника Шаоран. За ним следом из-за кустов на поляну, где сегодня расположилась вся честная компания, вышла Сакура с корзинкой ягод.

Из-за уверенности местных в том, что вся компания — черные колдуны, им предстояла ночевка под открытым небом.

— Жаль, что выяснить что-то об этом неуловимом перышке нам пока не удалось, — грустно произнес Фай, забирая корзинку у Сакуры. — Не особо приветливые люди живут в этом мире. Чуть что, и все норовят на костер затащить.

— Потому что времена темные, — произнес Шаоран, раскладывая валежник под будущие подобия лежанок. — Люди, похоже, только недавно с колесом познакомились, их пугает все необычное.

— Оно ведет себя весьма странно, — грустно признала девушка, присаживаясь на поваленную корягу. — Простите, пожалуйста, ребята, что мое перышко поступает так невоспитанно, и нам приходиться то от крестьян убегать, то от странных ящериц.

— Не заморачивайся, — отмахнулся Курогане, усаживаясь на нагретую солнцем землю. За Моконой парень уже устал гоняться — вертлявая слишком, несмотря на внешность, — это не твоя вина, а того, к кому в этом мире попало твое перо. Вот найдем засранца и как следует всыпем за то, что заставил нас за собой побегать.

— Не нужно, — замахала Сакура руками, — он ведь не знает, что доставшееся ему перо кто-то ищет.

— А мог бы, кстати, и задуматься, принцесса, — заметил Фай, несколькими пассами разводя небольшой костер и устраивая над ним котелок. На ужин будет похлебка и ягодный отвар. — Дурачок не смог бы приспособить перо для перемещений во времени, даже если по наитию. Слишком уж странны прыжки для обычного мечтателя. Нам в этот раз попался весьма умный и деятельный товарищ, сумевший найти выгоду даже из того, что видит первый раз в своей жизни.

— Думаете? — с сомнением спросила Сакура. Подозревать всех, кому выпало ее перо, в самых корыстных побуждениях девушке не нравилось.

— Ну… — начал было говорить Фай, но был перебит.

— Гупья, — Мокона встала в стойку.

— Где? — тут же подорвался с земли Курогане, Шаоран отвлекся от валежника, а Сакура прекратила ковырять кору на коряге.

— Нигде, — вздохнула Мокона. — Правильный ответ: «А когда?» Мы с вами сейчас в седьмом веке, а перо только что возникло в конце девятнадцатого.

— Эм… — Шаоран почесал в затылке.

— Вот и я о том же, — фыркнул бывший ниндзя, — мы в одном веке, перо в другом, а ее чуйка срабатывает. И где тут нет сбоя?

— Все дело в мире, — фыркнула Мокона. — И, вероятно, в человеке, к которому попало перо.

— Не очень понятно, если честно, ты не могла бы объяснить? — благожелательно улыбнулся маг, не прекращая увлеченно помешивать похлебку в котелке.

— Этот мир, как я успела понять, является одной из веток реальности моего родного мира — Земли, — важно произнесла Мокона, запрыгивая на корягу рядом с Сакурой. — История свернула не там и, хоп, произошло такое разветвление в пределах одного и того же мира. Для Земли это нормально, — поспешила добавить она, заметив скептические взгляды парней. — В отличие от других миров Земля — мир-фантом, в котором сходятся все точки соприкосновений между различными параллельными и не очень реальностями. Как доказательство своих слов могу сказать, что ведьма измерений, Юко-сан, в простом мире не жила бы. Мир-фантом — это мир, который может самостоятельно менять направление своего развития. При этом все старые ветки развития тоже остаются, но обычные обыватели ни изменений, ни того, что и от них откололся фрагмент, естественно, не замечают. Все основные события происходят в главной ветке, именно о них пишется в исторических сводках. И… 

— Короче излагай, и по сути, — перебил Курогане разошедшуюся Мокону. — Лекция — дело важное и бесспорно нужное, но только не тогда, когда она грозит растянуться на пару часов, которые мы могли бы с толком потратить на дело.

— Ладно, — со вздохом произнесла Мокона. Она вообще хотела просветить парней о многогранности и уникальности Земли как мира, но им, вероятно, это после недельной гонки во времени за пером действительно ни к чему. — Из-за того, что это — так или иначе — но мой родной мир, то даже без нахождения в реальности, откуда я родом, способности к поиску пера у меня повышаются. И я могу не только определить перо, находясь рядом с ним, но и выяснить, когда и где оно находится. У кого именно, правда, узнать не могу, но у всех способностей есть лимит. Поэтому я своим возросшим чутьем и определяю, что перо перемещается во времени этой ветки реальности Земли.

— Значит, кто-то приспособил перо для… — начал было говорить Шаоран, но был перебит.

— Если бы использовали перо, я бы засекла, — возразила Мокона. — В моей реальности это невозможно, но тут это удалось воплотить в жизнь. Нет, ребята, в этот раз перо попало в руки человеку, который и без его помощи может перемещаться во времени.

— Что?! — крик получился слаженным.

— Угу, — вздохнула Мокона.

— Кхем, ясно, — кашлянул Фай, — безумные ученые и все такое. Предлагаю поесть и выдвигаться во время, в котором Моконочка засекла перо.

— Поесть?! — взвился Курогане. — Сейчас, когда каждая секунда на сче… 

— Фай прав, Курогане, — качнул головой Шаоран, — нам нужны силы, а на пустой желудок много не сделаешь.

— Угу, — улыбнулся Фай, ловко раскладывая варево по глиняным мискам, вынужденно взятым из деревни, в которой их заклеймили колдунами, — нам еще одежду добывать, деньги и информацию. А потом, после этого, еще умудрится как-то выловить нашего ученого и изъять у него перышко, не создав в этом мире слишком много катаклизмов и парадоксов.

Сакура на фразе мага о добыче ресурсов тяжело вздохнула. Девушка грабеж (а именно этим Шаоран и Курогане и занимались в этом мире, хоть и старательно делали вид, что это не так, чтобы она не расстраивалась) не одобряла. Но обитатели этого мира были жутко подозрительными ко всему, что хоть на йоту отличалось от них, и по собственному желанию ничем делиться не желали. Вполне вероятно, что и перышко придется забирать с боем. Хотя девушка не могла вспомнить, а был ли на их пути мир, в котором за перышко не нужно было драться?

***

Клара поправила шляпку. Королевские приемы, на взгляд женщины, были жутко скучные, чересчур чопорные. Нет, манеры, бесспорно, значат очень многое, но в чем удовольствие общаться с теми, кто тебе неприятен, она уловить не смогла. А ведь это далеко не первый такой прием в истории, на который занесло ее неугомонного супруга.

«Очень неугомонного», — отметила Клара про себя, наблюдая за спорящим в отдалении с компанией аристократов супругом. Наверное, опять убеждает в целесообразности каких-нибудь изобретений, до которых этот мир еще не дорос. Ее милый чудак.

Покачав головой, женщина развернулась было к одному из столиков с фруктами, как вдруг в нее что-то врезалось, ойкнуло и упало на пол рядом с неудержавшейся на ногах от подобного действия Кларой. Что-то, когда Клара вернула шляпку на голове в правильное положение и смогла оглядеться, оказалось молодой девушкой азиатских кровей. Девушка была одета в довольно простенькое (судя по презрительным взглядам местных аристократок) персикового цвета платье, но все искупало странное золотое украшение на ее голове.

«Вероятно, родственница какого-нибудь здешнего посла оттуда», — решила Клара, пока налетевшая на нее особа неуклюже начала извиняться перед нею. «Или нет», — Клара, чуть сощурившись, присмотрелась к девушке. Невысокая, с азиатскими чертами лица, но светловолосая (и это не краска), с огромными, чуть ли не в пол-лица зелеными глазами (не у каждой европейки такие глаза, а пластическая хирургия еще не дошла до такого мастерства). Руки изящные, ни мозолей, ни натертостей, голосок звонкий, произношение правильное, но… Клара внезапно поймала себя на том, что слышит слова девушки не сразу, как та их произносит, а словно с задержкой. Словно… словно ее мозг, прежде чем обратить слова незнакомки в привычную для нее речь, их вначале обрабатывает.

«Это странно… хотя нет, я просто себя накручиваю. У меня супруг — безумный ученый, изобретший машину времени, неудивительно, что мне странности теперь везде мерещаться».

— Эм, все, милая, хватит извиняться, — вслух же произнесла миссис Браун, — не то ты доизвиняешься до того, что столик на себя опрокинешь.

— …Ой, — девушка покраснела и смущенно потупилась.

— Я не смотрела, ты не смотрела, вот и столкнулись, — Клара протянула руку девушке, — давай вставать-ка с пола, а то другие гости могут не так понять наши посиделки.

— …И… правда… но… простите… еще… раз, — девушка приняла руку и обе дамы, чуть хихикая, встали с начищенного паркета. — …Не… стоило… мне… так… летать… но… тут… столько… интересного… и… необычного,… что… я… не… удержалась.

Клара отметила внезапно, что от незнакомки приятно пахнет клубничным пирогом, но это точно не духи. «Это ее естественный запах», — с некоторым шоком отметила женщина. Она была супругой ученого, честно старающейся вникнуть в дела мужа, не декорацией, поэтому прекрасно отдавала себе отчет, что у человека не может быть такого естественного запаха тела.

«Эм… нет, Клара, так не бывает, путешествия во времени — это одно, а это вот — совсем другое. Да и не похожа она на пришельца», — одернула собственные мысли женщина. — «Вполне возможно, что ты наткнулась на… на такого же путешественника во времени. Ну, там, века из двадцать второго или третьего, когда технологии и наука достигли немыслимых высот и можно даже запах тела делать таким, как хочется».

— Если ты не спешишь куда-то по делам, то мы можем перекусить этими чудесными пирожными с фруктами и поболтать, — предложила она девушке, указывая рукой на расположенный неподалеку от них столик с угощениями.

—… Ну,… не… то… чтобы… дел… не… было,… но… перекусить… я… могу. … Если, … конечно, … вы… не… против… моей… компании? — произнесла девушка.

— Стала бы я предлагать, будь я против? — фыркнула Клара и утянула новую знакомую к столику.

Девушка, представившаяся как Сакура, была мила, воспитана и приятна в общении, если не обращать внимание на опоздания в восприятии ее речи. Если не обращать внимание на то, что ей неизвестна политика, она не в курсе никаких местных достижений и не знает даже, как зовут королеву, на чьем приеме сейчас находится. Полностью нездешняя, и дело не в стране.

Из зала доносились крики. Эмет опять с кем-то крупно поспорил, но не женское это дело — разнимать мужское противостояние, даже если оппонентами твоего супруга выступает парочка парней в униформе официантов. Парочка странных парней в униформе официантов. Парочка, схожая чертами с девушкой. Картинка начала складываться.

— Сакура, скажи, а та парочка ребят часом не твои знакомые? — Клара кивнула на образовавшуюся композицию с супругом во главе. — Больно уж вы похожи, а других азиатов на приеме я не вижу

— …Да, … миссис… Браун… это… Шаоран… и… Курогане. … Они — …мои… друзья… эм… они… ну… слишком… прямолинейные… и… 

— И поэтому обступили моего супруга и о чем-то с ним спорят, — Клара оперлась об стенку.

— …Вашего… супруга? — девушка была озадачена и испугана одновременно, что не укрылось от внимания женщины. Она на правильном пути.

— Да, моего. И сейчас пытаются с какой-то целью вытолкать его из зала, — чуть улыбнулась Клара.

— …Простите… они… я сейчас… же, — девушка было бросилась в сторону парней, но женщина успела поймать ее за руку. Слишком хрупкую и нежную даже для аристократки, манеры которой Сакура демонстрировала в течение всего их недолгого знакомства.

— Не спеши, дорогая, мальчики разберутся без нас. Не маленькие, — остановила она девушку.

— …А… но… 

— Лучше скажи мне, ты ведь не здешняя, верно?

— …Эм… ну… я… из… Японии… и… 

— Совершенно на японку не походишь, — закончила Клара за девушку. — Ни внешностью, ни манерами. Твоя речь звучит для меня с опозданием, кожа пахнет пирогом. Легкая, эфемерная, не из этого мира. Я ведь права?

— …Да, … вы… правы, — Сакура сжала подол своего платья, — …теперь… вы… расскажете… об… этом… всем… да?.. И… и… меня… с… ребятами… на… костер?

— Нет конечно, Господь с тобой, — махнула Клара рукой. — Мне просто интересно, что представители, хм, иной цивилизации забыли тут, на этом приеме, где не обсуждаются никакие научные открытия или достижения человеческой расы. Ты не кажешься мне агрессивной завоевательницей, фанатичной ученой или просто иномирной туристкой. Но ты здесь. Мне любопытно узнать цель, если, конечно, это не секрет вашего правительства.

— …Ка-какого… правительства?! – Сакура замотала головой, — …да… вы… правы, … мы… из… другого… мира. Не… быть… мне… разведчицей, … или… шпионкой… . … Так… быстро… выдать… себя… . … Тайны… нет, … конечно … я… вам… расскажу. … Дело … в… том, … что… я… с… друзьями… путешествую… по… различным… мирам… в… поисках… … в… поисках… очень… важной… для… меня… вещи… без… которой… я… могу… умереть. … В… ней… заключены… мои… воспоминания, … умения, … способности. … Эта… вещь… выглядит… как… пе… 

— Перо, — закончила за искренне лепечущую Сакуру Клара, быстро все осознав. Эмет утверждал, что ни одна земная птица никакого века не имеет оперение такой формы и окраса, как перо, что нашли Жюль с Верном. Перо, по словам все того же супруга, фонит какой-то необычной энергией, которую слишком иррационально тянет изучить. Оно опасно, оно прилетело из космоса. Клара опасности не чувствует — просто необычное, красивое перо, на хозяйку которого женщине хотелось посмотреть. Что ж, ее желание осуществилось. Птичка действительно необыкновенная.

— …Да… перо. … Так… получилось,… что… из-за… одного… инцидента… я… потеряла… часть… себя,… разлетевшуюся… по… различным… мирам… в… виде… перышек. … И … если… вы… нашли… одно… такое, … то,… может… быть,… не… могли… бы… вы… больше… не… использовать… его, … а… отда… .

— Его мне подарили дети, — Клара легким движением выдернула проинкрустированное в двадцать первом веке перо из шляпки. — Легкое, красивое, подходящее после обработки к моему платью.

— …Ой, … я… я… его… даже… не… почувствовала, — прижала Сакура руки ко рту, с немым шоком смотря на перо в руках женщины.

— Муж говорит, что от пера исходит странная сила, но я ничего такого не ощущаю. Перо как перо, разве что птичку с таким оперением хотелось увидеть, — вздохнула Клара.

— …Эм… птичку? – Сакура моргнула.

— Да, птичку, потерявшую это необычное перо, — хихикнула женщина, увидев выражение на лице девушки. Перо в ее руках потеплело и, даже, кажется, немного засветилось. Оно и правда имело отношение к особе, стоящей рядом с нею.

— …И… и… как… как… вам… птичка? – девушка посмотрела на Клару.

— Симпатичная, хотя совершенно не умеет шифроваться, — улыбнулась Клара и взъерошила Сакуре волосы. — Держи, потеряшка, и больше не разбрасывайся. Оно твое. — И Клара Браун вложила перо Сакуре в ладонь.

Перо внезапно вспыхнуло и… втянулось в девушку.

— Э… это как? — Клара, конечно, слышала историю девушки о том, что эти перья — часть ее самой, но не думала, что так буквально, и… .

И тотчас была сбита с ног радостно повисшей на ней Сакурой, которая от всего сердца благодарила ее за возвращение ее ценности и за то, что за получение пера не нужно драться.

— Ну, ну, тихонько, ты же леди, — Клара отстранила от себя девушку.

— …Простите, … просто… я… очень… рада, … что… за… перо… в… этот… раз… не… нужно… драться… и … Ой, — девушка хлопнула себя по лбу, — …идемте! … Мне… нужно… сказать… ребятам, … что… перышко… уже… у… меня… и… нет… потребности… ругаться… с… вашим… мужем,… который… .

— Эх, ну вот нигде эти мужчины не способны справиться без чуткой женской руки, — качнула головой Клара. — Идем разнимать наших с тобою буянов.

— …Ага!

— А потом расскажете нам немного о других мирах? Интересно же, — спросила Клара.

— …Конечно, — просияла Сакура.

Идя следом за целеустремленной девушкой, женщина думала только об одном.

«Инопланетяне существуют. И они гораздо дружелюбнее, чем считают фантасты»


End file.
